legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Raining Chaos S3 P2/Transcript
(The infants are seen eating Amanda's cookies) Amanda: Awwww! Daniel: Looks like they like the cookies! Amanda: I knew they would! Xylia: Heh. Yeah. Slimer: *Smiles* Green: Man, this is amazing! Pink: These cookies are great! Batty:............... Slimer:............... Batty: *To Slimer* Did you hear that? Slimer: *To Batty* Yeah I did. Blue: Mommy? Is something wrong? Red: You look shocked by something. Yellow: Are you both all right? Slimer and Batty: !! ……………………… Amanda: Slimer. Batty. I think you're kids are- (The two pick the babies up) Slimer and Batty: YOU CAN TALK!!!! Blue: Huh?? Slimer: OUR BABIES ARE SPEAKING FULL SENTENCES!! Red: W-Whoa! Mommy's right! Pink: Yeah! W-We can talk! Batty: Oh I'm so proud of you all! Slimer: Me too! Red: Hehe, thanks mom! Pink: *Smile* Slimer: Guess those cookies did a lot for you! Amanda: I guess they did! Slimer: *Smile* Green: Hey, can we go play with the Plant? Batty: The plant? Slimer: I'll tell you later. And you'd have to ask Amanda. Yellow: Can we play please? Blue: I wanna see the plant! Pink: Me too! Amanda: Sure kids, Xylia says the plant is safe. Babies: YAY!!! (Slimer and Batty put the kids down who crawl off to the Plant's room. They then enter) Green: Hello! Plant: Hm? Oh! There's more of you? Red: Wow! It talks just like us! Red and Blue: Coooooool! Plant: Hm, guess you must be related then. Red: That we are! Yellow: All of us! Plant: You couldn't talk earlier. Pink: We just got the ability to talk fully! Plant: Wow that's great! Pink: Yep! Plant: Heh. Well, I take it you guys wanna play? Green; Yeah! COme on let's play! Plant: Okay! I never get a chance to play so I'd love to! Yellow: Alright! Red: Let's do this! Green: We'll try not to bite you this time! Plant: Right! (Xylia then enters) Xylia: Hey kids. Green: Oh hey Xylia! Yellow: What's up? Xylia: Just came to watch. Blue: You wanna watch us have fun? Xylia: Yep. Pink:... Okay then. Let's play! Plant: Woo! (The Plant uses its vines and starts playing with the babies while Xylia watches) Xylia:..... (Back in the living room) Slimer: Oh man I'm so happy for the kids! Batty: Me too! Our babies are talking! Soon Pinkie's wings will grow! Slimer: Yeah! Amanda: Hey, why don't we go watch them? Slimer: Ooo yeah! Batty: Let's do it! (The group gets up and leaves) Daniel: Hey! Adam: Wait up! (Daniel and Adam follow. They enter the Plant's room) Slimer: Hey guys! Batty: What's- ??? (A large cocoon-like structure is seen where the plant was. The infants look confused) Red:..... Yellow: Hmmm.... Amanda: Uhhhhh- Xylia: Oh! I was just about to yell for you! Adam: What happened?? Xylia: I don't know! He just cocooned himself suddenly! Amanda: Huh??? Daniel: W-What do you mean?? Xylia: Not sure, but let's see what happens! Pink: Mommy? (The group watches the cocoon which soon begins to crack) Amanda: !! Xylia: Oh! It's happening! Adam: W-What's happening?! Xylia: Its coming! Slimer: Huh?! (The cocoon continues breaking before it shatters open and a figure falls onto the ground) Xylia:......... Batty:....... (The figure is seen as humanoid and made of what seems to be moss, vines, plant matter and other nature based things) ???:.......... (The figure begins standing up) ???:......... (The figure looks around the room. It then looks over at Amanda and the others) ???: Oh! Hi Amanda! Amanda: Is.....that who I....? Red: P-....Plant? Yellow: Is that you? ???: Of course it is! Daniel:.... Wow Amanda. I know you said he was growing but... Wow. Plant: Yeah, look at me! (The Plant feels around himself) Plant: This is a real big change! Look at me! No more pot to sit in! Amanda: Y-Yeah. Plant: I'm like you guys too! I can stand and walk! Adam: This... Oh man.... This is a lot to take in. Plant: This is so amazing! Now I can hang out with you guys to! Amanda: I-I guess so! Plant: *Smile* Red: Wait what about us Plant? Plant: Oh we can still play too! Red: Awesome! Plant: Heh. Daniel: Man, this is cool! Adam: Oh man! Wait till Jamie hears about this! Daniel: Where is he anyway? Amanda: I think he's- (Jamie then exits a bedroom) Jamie: *Yawns* Sup guys? What's-...... (Jamie sees the Plant) Plant: Hi! Jamie:....Amanda who's that? Amanda: Oh, it's the Plant! Jamie: Huh??? Plant: Yo! Jamie: Whoa huh what?! Amanda: Yeah it.... Yeah. Plant: Lookin' good there Jamie boy! Jamie: U-Ummm, thanks. Plant: *Smile* Yellow: Can we keep playing now? Plant: Heh, sure kids! Babies: Yaaay! (Plant sits down and starts playing with the kids again) Xylia: Hmm, interesting. Amanda: Is this what you expected? Xylia: Not one bit! Jamie: I'm confused. Amanda: Oh, the plant finally transformed! Jamie: It did? Amanda: Yep! Jamie: Oh sweet! Amanda: Hehe, yeah! (The Plant is seen playing with the infants using vines) Plant: Whoa man, you kids are wild now! Blue: *Swinging around* WEEE!! Yellow: *Hanging up side donw* This is fun! Plant: *Laughs* Amanda: Soooo, does this mean we have to name him? Xylia: I mean I would. Amanda: Hmmmm.....How about Spore? Plant: Oh, I'll take that name! Xylia: Spore? Spore: Yep! Xylia: Well, okay! Red: Alright Spore! Spore: Yes! I am Spore! Oh does this mean I can join you guys on those adventures you go on!? Jamie: What??? Daniel: Whoa whoa Spore you- Spore: Come on please!? I've been stuck in this house for so long! I wanna get out and explore! Amanda: Well..... Spore: I can keep the babies entertained! Red: Yeah! Pink: Please guys? Amanda: Mmmmm.....Okay! Spore: YES!!! Babies: YAY!!!! Spore: I won't let you guys down! Amanda: I know you won't! Spore: *Smile* Pink: Congrats Spore! Red: Yeah! Spore: Aww thanks kids! Yellow: Now you can fight monsters! Green: Hehe, monsters like us! (The kids then play fight with Spore who smirks) Spore: Alright then, let me take these monsters out then! (Spore's vines start tickling the infants) Infants: *Giggling* Spore: I win! Yellow: *Giggling* Red: N-No fair! Spore: All's fair in love and war! Batty: Awww! Slimer: That's cute! Xylia: Well, this went well! Amanda: Yeah it did. Daniel: Guess we have a new member to our little group too. Adam: Yep! Spore: *Smile* (The heroes all smile) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts